The Life of Katelyn Rose Clarke
by MrsBrantDaugherty
Summary: Sequel to "Falling for a Solider". This story is about Patrick and Melody's daughter, Katelyn Rose Clarke in the first five years in her life.
1. Four Months Later

It had been four months since Melody and Patrick's daughter, Katelyn was born. Melody and Patrick had gotten married two months ago with their daughter witnessing them getting married. Melody was with Katelyn while Patrick was doing reformations. Katelyn was crawling over to her and saw a picture of Patrick. The four-month-old pointed at the photograph.

"You wanna see daddy?" Melody asked the baby girl. The girl pointed again.

"Take that as a yes." Melody picked her up and left the house to see Patrick. Both parents adored their little girl.

* * *

He was outside doing army stuff. Katelyn stayed quiet and as soon as the army was done. Patrick saw them and smiled.

"What are my two beautiful girls doing here?" he asked as he approached to them.

"Katelyn wanted to see you." Melody said and saw the four month old reaching her arms out to her daddy. He smiled and he picked her up. He threw her up in the air lightly so that he won't drop her. She giggled with joy. He smiled widely and tickled her tummy. She smiled happily.

"Patrick?" Melody asked.

"Yes, Mel?"

"I'm going to be making dinner. What do you want?" Patrick thought about it for a moment.

"Surprise me."

"Okay." Melody kissed him and took Katelyn from him.

"I'll see you two later." Katelyn started crying and Patrick picked her up making her stop crying.

"I'll be home soon, princess. I promise." he said to his little girl.

* * *

When the girls got home, the family's golden retriever mix Bambi ran towards them with excitement. Katelyn squealed with joy wanting to play with her. Melody smiled and put Katelyn down.

"Okay, baby girl. You can play with Bambi." She put her down and started to make dinner. Melody made sure that both Katelyn and the dog were playing safe. Bambi was licking the little girl and Katelyn giggled. Patrick came home ten minutes later and saw his daughter playing with the dog.

"Mel, I'm home!" Patrick yelled and he knelt down picked Katelyn up.

"In the kitchen." Patrick walked in with Bambi following them. Melody put the dog food down for the golden retriever mix. Bambi ate her dinner and Katelyn rubbed her eyes.

"Someone's tired." Melody said as she saw her daughter falling asleep.

"I'll put her to sleep." Patrick said and he went upstairs to her nursery. Bambi followed them. The solider looked down and smiled. "You wanna say good night to Katelyn, Bambi?" Bambi barked happily. Patrick knelt down and Bambi licked the little girl happily. The golden retriever mix ran and Patrick put his girl down in her crib and kissed her forehead.

"Night, princess."

* * *

Melody and Patrick were sleeping in their room with Bambi on the edge of their bed. It was raining and thundering. Just there was a loud sound of thunder and Katelyn started crying. Patrick got up and went to her room and picked her up from her crib.

"Hey. It's alright. It's just thunder. Daddy's here, princess."

"Patrick, is she alright?!" Melody yelled from their room. Katelyn stopped crying and Patrick laid her back down in her crib. He walked back to his and Melody's room.

"What happened?" Melody asked her husband.

"Thunder woke her up. Nothing you don't need to worry about." Patrick said stroking her hair.

"Okay."

"Good night, Mel."

"Night. I love you.

"I love you too." They fell asleep until morning.


	2. Playtime

**Two months later...**

Katelyn was playing with Patrick since he was babysitting and Melody needed a break from taking care of their child. She was at the salon getting her hair and nails done. She was laughing as her daddy was tickling her. Patrick smiled happily and picked her up.

"I love you, princess." Patrick said with a smile. Katelyn squeezed his nose with joy. Patrick just grinned at his little baby. She reached for him and pulled his hair. He laughed happily.

"You are so cute, Katelyn." Bambi saw Katelyn and licked her. Katelyn reached over for the dog wanting to play with her. Patrick put her down on the carpet watching them making sure she was safe. She crawled to the coffee table but she bumped her head and she started crying. Patrick got up and picked up and calmed her down.

"It's okay, princess. Daddy's here." Katelyn continued and held her former army father tightly. He started singing a lullaby to her. After twenty minutes, Katelyn had finally fallen asleep. He laid her down in her crib and he smiled at the sleeping girl. He kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, princess." he said and he left the room. He sat down in the living room and turned on the TV before Melody came home. The door opened.

"Patrick, I'm home!" a voice yelled that was Melody's.

"In here!" Melody came in and kissed him.

"How was daddy daughter time?" she asked her husband.

"Katelyn was fine expect she hit her head against the coffee table."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's sleeping. How was your day?"

"Relaxing. Did you make dinner?"

"For Katelyn, yes. For me...no."

"I'll make dinner. I have steak." she said walking into the kitchen.

"Alright." Patrick said and he sat down before he fell asleep for the night.


End file.
